


Laundry Day at the Consulate

by Nicci



Category: due South
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><img/><br/>Ray should stick to being a cop and forget any plans he might have about becoming a plumber. Fraser thinks he has the last laugh, but of course, Ray has an ace up his sleeve!</p>
</div>This fic was originally posted to my website on January 8th, 2007
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day at the Consulate

For the first hour, he kept his sweatshirt on. He might have lost the bet, but until Fraser actually walked through the door and called him on it, he wasn't about to give the officers of the 27 any more ammunition.

He sat at his desk, trying to type up reports in the sweltering heat, until Welsh called him in to his office and asked what the fuck was going on.

"Nothing's going on," he told the floor. If he had to look Welsh in the face, then he knew he was gonna do that flush thing he always did when he was dying of embarrassment, and then there would be no denying that something really _was_ going on.

"Vecchio, it's 98 degrees out there and you're wearing a sweatshirt. I feel faint every time I look at you."

Sweat trickled down Ray's neck. "I got a bug. Flu bug. Doc said I should try to keep warm." He hazarded a quick glance up at the lieutenant who was clearly not buying that explanation. Which was right about the moment Fraser knocked and entered the office and came to stand at parade rest beside him. Well, shit!

"Good evening, Leftenant, Welsh," he smiled cheerfully. He was wearing the good serge and the fancy belt. Inwardly, Ray groaned. This was Fraser's way of telling him that he had nothing else to wear.

"Ah, Constable Fraser. Perhaps you can shed some light on this... situation?" Welsh asked.

Fraser followed Welsh's gaze to his partner and looked him up and down. "Yes, I believe I can. You see earlier today, I called Ray from the Consulate to ask if he might have a twelve-inch pipe wrench I could borrow."

Welsh must have recognised the signs that Fraser was gearing up for one of his _sagas._ He lowered himself into his seat and poured himself a coffee.

Fraser continued, "You see, today is laundry day at the Consulate. Our washer is quite antiquated, I'm afraid, and chose to break down right in the middle of a spin cycle."

"As they so often do," Welsh added.

"Indeed. So you see, as all my clothes were _in_ the machine at the time, I felt that I should at least attempt to fix the problem myself before going to the expense of calling out a service engineer. However, half way through the job, I found that I needed..."

"A twelve-inch pipe wrench?" Welsh sighed.

"Precisely," Fraser nodded, really getting into the story now. Ray wondered if he might just manage to slip out unnoticed, but of course, Welsh only gave the impression of being in a coma. The moment Ray's eyes so much as moved towards the door, he would come to life. "So I called Ray, who very kindly offered to help me."

Ray couldn't stand the suspense a moment longer. Crossing his arms tightly over his chest he leaned back against the wall. "I fucked up, okay? I admit it. I should never have loosened the valve without checking that the water was off at the mains. There – you happy now?"

"I believe I may have mentioned that at the time," Fraser replied none too graciously. The man could be pissy as hell when the circumstances warranted it.

Welsh opened one eye and frowned. "Gentlemen, can I expect a conclusions to this story any time today?"

"I flooded the basement okay! By the time I got the water switched off, we were knee deep in soapsuds. Everything was soaked, including us."

Welsh seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face. "I assume the situation is under control now?"

Fraser smiled. "Yes, sir. A fully qualified plumber is addressing the problems as we speak. But you still want to know why Ray is wearing a sweatshirt in the height of summer?"

"You read my mind, Constable."

Before Fraser could launch into another long-winded explanation, Ray sighed and pulled the sweatshirt off over his head. Welsh's eyes settled on his t-shirt and tracked the legend printed there. His eyes widened. "Property of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police?"

  
  
image by Skater_g8r  


Ray hung his head in shame.

"You see, apart from an old pair of jeans, it was the only clean and dry piece of clothing I could offer Ray," Fraser explained in a reasonable voice. "Quite frankly sir, I fail to see what all the fuss is about."

Ray's look said 'you wouldn't' .

"Vecchio, why didn't you go home and change before coming in?"

"Ah!" Fraser interrupted. "That would be because of the bet, sir."

Ray flopped down onto Welsh's sofa without being invited. "Right before I loosened the valve and flooded the basement I bet him anything he liked that I knew what I was doing. So he told me I had to wear _this_ all day." Ray could feel the telltale blush rising on his cheeks.

Welsh saw it too. "What else?"

Ray hung his head again. Covering his face with his hands, he muttered something unintelligible.

"Speak up, detective. I didn't catch that."

"I not only gotta wear it - I got to make people _believe_ it," Ray roared indignantly.

Welsh's eyes were like saucers. "Constable, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had a nasty bone in your body. Kindly leave my office door open as you both leave. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

  


* * *

"I'm a little thirsty, Ray. Would you fetch me a glass of water?"

Ray looked up from the report he was typing and frowned at his partner, sitting on the other side of the desk. "You want me to fetch your water?"

"Yes, thank you kindly."

"Anything else, while I'm up? Sandwich, doughnut, foot massage?"

Fraser shook his head and returned his attention to the pile of letters he'd been sorting through. "Perhaps later."

Ray's eyes narrowed, but he got up from his chair and walked, ramrod straight to the break room followed by every eye in the bullpen. He'd just about had it with the snide comments, and not-so-subtle innuendoes that had dogged his every move since the other officers had spied his t-shirt. When they got home, he was gonna make Fraser pay for this. And then some!

"Hey, Vecchio, what you gonna wear tomorrow night? A leather studded collar?" Detective Dewy shouted across the room. Immediately the other officers joined in with an assortment of catcalls and whistles, and it was all Ray could do to escape the bullpen with his dignity intact.

He only had himself to blame for this, mind you. In an effort to make sure that everyone _knew_ he was only sporting the shirt because he'd lost a bet, he'd milked his role as Fraser's 'slave' for all he was worth. It had been funny at first. Now? Well let's just say it was wearing a little thin.

At least his shift was almost over, and he could go home and burn the fucking t-shirt. The thought made him smile. In the break room, he tossed a coin to see if Fraser got tap water, or a nice cool bottle of Evian from the vending machine. The machine won. Typical!

The moment he set foot back in the bullpen, the comments started up again. _Hey, Vecchio, you gonna lick the Mountie's boots later?, Fraser, you get him to peel grapes for you yet? Ray, does he make you bathe him in asses milk?_

Ray stoically ignored the questions, but couldn't ignore the look that had passed over Fraser's face. The idea of having Ray bathe him, apparently appealed quite a lot to Fraser.

Ray hid a small smile. Time to test the theory. So he'd lost the bet. Fraser had got to publicly humiliate him. There was no reason why he shouldn't have a little fun too, was there? Making sure everyone could see him, he slid to his knees in front of Fraser and held the bottle of water aloft. "I made sure it was really cold, master," he drawled, "but if it's not quite cold enough, feel free to beat me later."

Again, the bullpen erupted into a cacophony of jeers and laughter but Ray was too busy watching his partner's reaction to his subservient position. Eyes wide, pupils dilated, quick flicker of tongue over lower lip and yes, there was the eyebrow rub and the collar tug. Fraser was definitely affected by this. Wow, who knew that the Mountie could be into the kinky stuff?

The bottle was snatched from his hands, and Fraser gulped down several mouthfuls before attempting to speak. "Ray, take me home."

"Sure Frase, just as soon as I..." Ray got to his feet as he spoke and was about to sit back down behind his desk when Fraser interrupted.

" _Now_ , Ray!"

  


* * *

The door to the apartment had barely closed behind them when Fraser slammed Ray against it and showed him just how _much_ he'd been affected. Not that Ray was complaining. Fraser in 'alpha mode' was something Ray could stand to see way more often.

It always amazed Ray how quickly Fraser could get out of the Mountie rig when the situation warranted it. The hat, belt, jacket and suspenders were left where they fell, as Fraser backed Ray towards the bedroom, sucking his tonsils out as they went.

"You've been teasing me, Ray." Fraser growled in his ear, as he tugged open Ray's belt and zipper. "That's not buddies."

Ray shivered, sinking his fingers into the thick dark hair of his best friend and lover. "No," he agreed breathlessly, "guess not. So what you gonna do about it?"

Fraser dropped to his knees, hauling Ray's jeans and underwear down with him. Before Ray could even gasp in surprise, his cock had disappeared into that wicked, lush mouth and was being worked expertly and very thoroughly.

Keeping his fingers in Fraser's hair, Ray closed his eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. Fraser was good at this. _Great_ at it, in fact, and he could stand here and let Fraser do that all damned night if it weren't for the coming thing. And talking of which....

"Frase," he croaked. "Can't take too much of more of that."

Fraser gazed up at him, smiling around his mouthful, but didn't stop. So that was the way it was going to be, huh? Fraser was going to make him come before they had even gotten their boots off? Fair enough. Throwing back his head, Ray let out a long low moan and relaxed into the rhythm.

"God, yeah," he panted, feeling Fraser's fingers on his balls, sliding further back to that sensitive spot just behind them, then further still, to press against his pulsing hole. "Yeah, Ben, yeah..." He only ever called Fraser by his given name in the throes of passion. "Like that. Just. Like. That. Ohhhhh fuck!"

He looked down and watched the dark head bob up and down. Fraser looked so fucking hot on his knees, eyes closed, hair mussed, sweat on his upper lip and throat muscles working overtime. Jesus! Ray loved to watch Frase give him head. "Ben, gonna come...." he warned breathlessly. .

Fraser's eyes were closed; a small frown of concentration creased his brow.

"... fuck, Ben!" Ray's balls contracted almost painfully in warning, but it was more than obvious that Fraser wanted this, so what was the point in holding back? "Yeah! Oh fuck, yeah!" Fraser's fingers tightened their grip on Ray's hips as he took it all, humming happily around Ray's cock.

Ray's knees began to give out in the wake of the fast and furious orgasm, and he pulled back. Before he could collapse onto the floor in one boneless, gooey puddle, Fraser was on his feet, holding him up.

"Oh no, Ray. I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Whu?" Ray mumbled dazedly. Fraser was pushing him down to sit on the bed, removing his boots, his socks, his jeans and underwear. Ray reached for the hem of the damned t-shirt but Fraser stopped him. "Leave it," he said softly.

Ray leaned back, letting his spent cock slap against his belly and watched Fraser remove what was left of his own clothing. It was one of Ray's secret pleasures to watch him take off the boots. Watching those capable, strong fingers working the laces made Ray's mouth go dry every fucking time.

Fraser shouldered his way between Ray's legs.

"What you got in mind Mountie?" Ray grinned.

Fraser was running his hands lightly up and down Ray's thighs, making the soft hairs stand up and take notice. He leaned forward and licked his way from knee to groin, making Ray gasp in surprise. "Kindly move a little further up the bed," Fraser instructed, moving back to let Ray get into a more comfortable position.

Ray flopped down in the middle of the bed with his arms and legs spread-eagled. "I'm all yours," he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I'm aware of that," Fraser said, crawling up the mattress to kneel between Ray's legs. "Your t-shirt marks you as my property after all." Strong hands ran up Ray's thighs, over his belly and under the t-shirt, making him squirm. "Sit up, please."

Ray immediately complied. If the 'slave' routine got Fraser _this_ horny, he was more than happy to go along. Fraser kept shoving the t-shirt upwards until Ray lifted his hands in the air. He expected Fraser to toss the shirt on the floor, but with an evil glint in his eye, Fraser reached behind Ray, quickly and expertly using the t-shirt to tie his hands together behind his back.

"Okay, this is new," Ray muttered. Fraser had moved back to view his handiwork. The hot, smoky look in his eyes told Ray that he liked what he saw. A lot. And if Fraser liked it, then Ray sure as hell liked it too.

"Trust me?" Fraser asked. Ray nodded. No one in this world he trusted more. Fraser smiled softly and took Ray's face in his hands. The kiss was equal parts tender and passionate, and left Ray gasping for breath. Fraser lowered him gently to the mattress and began a slow, and very thorough mapping expedition of Ray's entire body with his tongue.

Starting at his toes, and working very slowly upwards, Fraser made sure to taste every part of Ray. It was a good thing that he'd just come, because Ray could just lie there, enjoying the sensation of being devoured without having to try to keep control. Ray lifted his ass and shoved his bound hands under it to get more comfortable. It felt odd to be restrained during sex. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted to try before even when Stella had expressed an interest. The idea of being helpless kinda scared him, but as he'd already said, he trusted Fraser implicitly. And, he had to admit, handing control over to someone else was sort of emaciating... emasculating... e _man_ cipating, yeah that was it!

By the time Fraser had straddled him to lick his neck and chin, Ray felt as though he was floating on a big soft cloud somewhere, with not a care in the world. "Nice," he breathed when Fraser paused to look down at him, eyes heavy lidded and hungry, chest rising and falling with each panting breath he took.

"Ray, I want..." His eyes dropped to Ray's chest as he struggled with what he wanted to say. "...I need..."

"What, Ben? Tell me what you need?"

Suddenly those burningly intense eyes were on him again. "I want to be inside you."

Ray's eyes grew wide. Oh wow, this was definitely new. In all the time they'd been together, Fraser had never expressed a need to top. And quite frankly, Ray had never wanted to bottom. But this was Fraser, and he would do anything for him, give him anything he needed. "Sure, if that's what you want. Knock yourself out." He tried to hide the nervousness he felt, but was sure his voice had betrayed him,

Fraser had dropped his head to rest on Ray's chest. "You're sure?" he asked, words barely audible.

Ray took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

Fraser pushed himself off and helped Ray to sit - reaching behind to release him from the makeshift restraints. "If at any time, you feel you can't go through with it, just say," Fraser said solemnly, pressing tiny kisses against Ray's shoulder. "Much as I want this, you have to want it too."

Ray didn't say anything. He wouldn't lie to Fraser, if asked outright, but he was quite determined that Fraser would get his wish. No matter how much it hurt, or how uncomfortable it became, Ray would see it through to the end.

"How... how do you want me?" he asked tentatively, knowing how shaky his voice sounded. "On my back, knees, what?"

Fraser shook his head. "Just lie on your belly and relax."

He looked so intense and hot. He was completely in control and that was still new territory for Ray. He wasn't sure he was completely comfortable with feeling out of control, but he _did_ trust Fraser. He could do this. He needed to do it.

With a deep breath, he flipped over onto his front, cradled his head on his arms and tried to will his knotted muscles to relax. He was aware that Fraser was sitting next to him perfectly still.

"You are so beautiful, Ray," Fraser whispered, reaching out to stroke Ray's buttocks reverently.

Ray had gotten used to Fraser using terms such as beautiful, and perfect when describing him. At first he'd argued, but Fraser insisted that in his eyes, Ray _was_ the most beautiful and perfect person in the world. Which was just fine. Because Fraser was the most beautiful and perfect person in Ray's world too.

"You know, I've dreamed about this," Fraser continued, now stroking with two hands, kneading Ray's ass firmly and rhythmically.

"You have?" They'd been partners for nearly two years, lovers for more than 6 months. Ray knew he could tell Fraser anything; ask him for anything. Couldn't Fraser do the same? "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because you weren't ready," Fraser replied softly. "And I harbour doubts as to whether you're ready even now."

Strong hands slid up his spine, nails raking the flesh just hard enough to make Ray arch his back. "Oh, I'm ready," he muttered against his forearm. "I'm ready, Frase."

"Not quite." Fraser continued the languid massage, sometimes touching Ray so gently that he could barely feel it, others digging strong fingers into knotted muscles. "But soon." Ray closed his eyes and let himself drift on a cloud of sensation.

After a while, he became aware that Fraser was using his mouth too, kissing slowly down the raised contours of his spine. At his coccyx, that tongue came into play again and Ray had to bite his arm to stop himself from crying out. Because the tongue didn't stop at his tailbone. It pushed firmly between his buttocks and made a foray into virgin territory. Fraser didn't give Ray time to panic. He pressed one lubed-up finger against the place his tongue had just been.

For a split second he wondered how Fraser had managed to get the lid off the lube without Ray noticing, but then the finger slid deeper inside him and he couldn't think of anything for a while.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Fraser's voice seemed to come from a long way away, even though his lips were pressed to Ray's ear. "I'll understand if you find it too uncomfortable. It's something of an acquired taste after all and not to everyone's..."

"Fraser."

"Yes, Ray"

"Shut up!"

"Understood."

It felt weird; so very far _beyond_ weird. It burned, although it didn't hurt; not like he'd expected it to. But it _was_ uncomfortable. He had to fight the urge to bear down, and expel the invading digit. He thanked God that Fraser wasn't moving his finger about, because he was quite sure he couldn't have stood that. Ray concentrated hard on regulating his breathing.

"Ray?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay with this?"

Was he? Was he okay with it? He had no idea why people would actually _like_ doing this, but the burning was already abating. Maybe he could wing it? Fake it, like the restaurant scene in 'When Harry met Sally.'

"Ray?"

"I'm good," he blurted hastily. "I'm great." His whole ass seemed to be pulsing and he was hyper aware of the finger inside him. He could feel his inner muscles contract and ripple against it. "If you want me to give you a running commentary, Frase, you can forget it."

Fraser shifted on the bed, pressing his lips softly against Ray's shoulder. "Of course not Ray, but I need to know that I'm not hurting you."

Ray gasped when Fraser withdrew his finger completely. Jesus, now it felt weird _not_ to have it there. His asshole was spasming violently at the sudden loss. It felt like every inch of his skin was hypersensitive. He could feel each small breath ghost from Fraser's lips as he slid downwards, the heat from his trailing tongue branded Ray's flesh, forced a moan from his throat.

"Oh, God!" Fraser's tongue flickered back and forth at his entrance, and Ray had never felt anything like it. Not ever. His dick was pulsing in time with his ass even though there was no way he could come again this soon. "Jesus that's..." He couldn't think how to describe it. Hot? Amazing? Incredible? It was all of that and more. Fraser's tongue was pushing inside him, and it didn't burn or hurt, and suddenly Ray got an inkling of why people would want to do this. He was discovering erogenous zones that he didn't know he even had. Nerve ending that had never been stimulated in this way screamed out for more. He listened to the contented noises Fraser was making, reassuring himself that this was just as enjoyable for him.

When he couldn't take anymore he rolled onto his side, reached down and sunk both hands deep into Fraser's hair, pulling his head up so that he could look at his eyes. Words totally failed him when he saw the naked hunger in them. Anything. He would give this man anything he asked for. "Frase...?" he croaked, not sure what exactly he wanted to say. Just that something needed to be said.

Fraser's smile was blinding. "I know. I feel the same way."

Their partnership had developed into a physical one months ago, but they'd never said 'the words'. Never admitted out loud how deep their feelings for each other had grown.

"Do you?" Ray asked, gentling the vicelike grip he'd had on Fraser's head. "'cuz I feel some pretty strong stuff you know? Maybe we need to talk about it a little..."

Fraser rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. "Talking is not high on my to-do list right now," he said, shoving Ray back over onto his belly and making himself comfortable between Ray's splayed legs. "In fact, I believe that fucking you blind might be my main priority now."

Ray's cock twitched with interest and he groaned. Talking dirty was not something Fraser often did. But when he did... Ray was putty in his hands. "Whatever you say, Frase. You're the boss."

Fraser's warm hands slid down Ray's spine, fingers curling to tug his hips up off the bed. "Yes, you're my property, remember?"

Ray pressed his hands down into the mattress and locked his arms. "You made sure I couldn't forget." He heard rustlings behind him, but tried not to think about what was going on. He had to concentrate on how much he loved his partner, and how much he wanted to please him.

Then it all became terrifyingly real. Fraser's body heat bathing his back and the blunt nudge of Fraser's cock against his ass, served to remind him this wasn't a dream. He sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment and exhaled, pushing back slowly against the silky hardness.

Fraser's fingers tightened on his hips. "Easy, Ray. We have to go very slowly."

Ray wasn't sure if he could go slowly. This was already hurting like a bastard and he just wanted to get it the hell over with. Fraser was a _lot_ bigger than Ray in the cock department. Or at least it felt that way to him now as he gasped and sweated through the first two inches of penetration. Oh God, this was horrible. It felt like he was being ripped apart and the searing burn was back only much, much worse.

"Am I hurting you?" Fraser asked, voice sounding strangled and tight. "Ray? Ray?"

"Don't stop!" Ray yelled in panic, feeling Fraser begin to withdraw. "It's easing off. Just... don't move for a minute okay?" They'd come this far. Ray wasn't going to let a little bit of discomfort stop him giving Fraser what he needed.

His body was trembling with the force of keeping still. Every fibre of his being demanded that he get the fuck away from the thing hurting him, but he fought it. He filled his lugs with air, over and over until the shaking stopped and he was able to drop his head to the mattress and wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Ray?" So quiet, almost a whisper, and heavy with concern.

"I'm good," he said, lifting his head and fortifying himself with one last breath. "Do it."

Fraser's hands caressed his flanks, slid down his thighs right to the knee then back up. "Oh, Ray, I want you so much." His voice shook so much that Ray wondered if he might be crying.

Anything. Anything he could give, he would give. "Love you, Frase," he whispered raggedly, pushing himself backwards onto Fraser's cock. "God, oh God!"

"Ray!" Fraser moaned, thrusting forward to meet him, plunging balls deep into Ray's ass. They froze again. Fraser's forehead rested between Ray's shoulder blades, rivers of sweat tricking from his face onto Ray's already slick skin, as they both fought for breath.

Ray realised then, that the pain had gone, replaced by an odd sensation of fullness and something else. Something that beckoned him to move; to push himself a little further. Rotating his hips a little, he felt that sweet bloom of pleasure again. "Wow," he choked out, trying that again in a slightly wider arc.

"Ray... don't!" Fraser gasped. Clamping his hands tightly around Ray's hips to hold him still. "Won't ... won't last long... if you..."

Ray peered over his shoulder and grinned the filthiest grin he could muster. "I thought your plan was to fuck me blind, Mountie?"

Fraser's eyes slid closed, eyebrows coming together in a frown. "That was before I realised it would feel this...this...."

"Tight?" Ray suggested, trying hard to relax his ass muscles if it would make Fraser more comfortable.

"I was thinking 'intense'," Fraser corrected, reacting to the slight ease in pressure by pulling out slightly and pushing slowly back home.

"Oooooh!" Ray moaned when Fraser's cock brushed his prostate again. Now he 'got' it. Now he understood exactly why people would want to do this. It was fucking amazing. "Do that again."

Fraser did it again, and again, and again. Each time he withdrew further, only to slam back with increasing force. He was muttering constantly, gasping and moaning and making all the right kinds of noises. Ray braced his arms and took it, revelled in it, loving it. Wasn't enough stimulation to get him off again, but all he wanted now was for Fraser to come. To come inside him.

And he seemed close to doing just that. The rhythm he'd established faltered and he began to whisper Ray's name over and over. Then suddenly his hand found Ray's cock and it only took a few strokes to have Ray hard as nails, and then they were coming. Crying out and bucking wildly. Ray was dizzy with it. He'd never come so hard in his life. His knees gave out and he fell onto the bed, Fraser's weight crushing him to the damp mattress.

For a few moments the room was filled with their laboured breathing. Ray imagined he could feel Fraser's heartbeat through his softening cock. It was a strong heart. A good heart. And it was all his.

"I should move," Fraser sighed against his ear, but made no attempt to do so. That suited Ray just fine. He felt warm and safe under his Canadian Mountie-skin blanket. Within seconds they were both softly snoring.

Much later, as the moonlight mixed with the neon street signs to paint their bedroom in splashes of scarlet and blue, Ray pulled the covers up over his sleeping partner. He hadn't meant to fall in love. Hadn't wanted to go down that road again. He'd been cynical about ever finding a soul mate again after Stella. He smiled as he watched Fraser sleep. Yeah, his ass was well and truly 'owned' by this man and you know what? Felt good.

Damned good.

  


* * *

Ray looked up from fixing Fraser's tea and did a double take. The normally pristine Mountie was shirtless. No matter how wild they got in bed, Fraser always emerged from the shower the next day looking as fresh as a daisy and fully kitted out. To see him half dressed like this was more that a little arousing. Ray almost scalded himself with the boiling water from the kettle.

"Ray, I may have to borrow a shirt from you. Mine is somewhat... stained!"" Fraser held up the Henley shirt that he'd worn last night, which had somehow managed to get dropped onto the bed during their lovemaking.

Ray squinted at the assortment of dubious marks festooned over the shirt and winced. No way could Fraser wear that to the Consulate. It stank of sex. "Sure, Frase. Wouldn't want to corrupt the likes of Turnbull now, would we?"

In the bedroom, he pulled open a drawer, reaching for the first t-shirt on the pile. Then something caught his eye and a wide grin spread over his face. He scooped up the sweatshirt and laid it out on the bed then sauntered nonchalantly back into the kitchen.

Fraser was just draining the last of his tea. It never ceased to amaze Ray how the guy could drink down scalding liquids so easily. "Left you something to wear on the bed, Frase."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser smiled his gratitude as he disappeared into the bedroom. Ray began counting down the seconds. It was very quiet in there. Maybe Fraser hadn't found the joke as funny as Ray had thought it was.

But then the door opened and Fraser emerged, wearing the sweatshirt. His smile was still very firmly fixed on his face as he took his place at the table. "I suppose you expect me to wear this at the station later today?" he asked.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?"

"Indeed it is," Fraser agreed biting into his parkin, careful not to make crumbs on his 'Property of Chicago Police Department' sweatshirt. "Indeed it is."

****  
_The End_   


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Skater_g8r who made the first wonderful manip. I made the second one.
> 
> Partially audienced by : Skater_g8r  
> Alpha read by : Ximeria  
> Beta read by: Bertybertle


End file.
